


The Decrepit Clocktower

by UnstableUniverses



Category: Indiana Jones Series, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableUniverses/pseuds/UnstableUniverses
Summary: It's been left in ruins for centuries. Time and technology advanced leaving the clocktower to slowly rust and decay. However, one gear still remains untouched by years of neglect. Two groups are willing to fight to the death for this rare metal, but only one will walk away victorious.





	The Decrepit Clocktower

NARRATOR

The ancient bells chimed midnight as Indiana Jones’ footsteps echoed through the decrepit clocktower. After climbing for hours in total darkness he had finally reached the highest platform. Soft moonlight filtered through the clock face illuminated a shiny gear sitting on a pedestal. Indiana Jones’ heartrate sped up as his eyes settled on the well-preserved artifact, he quickly gathered the cold metal object into his arms.

 

INDIANA JONES

God, this thing belongs in a museum.

 

NARRATOR

The rough adventurer looked out the clock face to the decimated city below. Neon lights illuminated dirty metal establishments. It was a slum in every sense of the word. He turned to leave when a voice called to him.

 

CYCLOPS

Jones, Stop!

 

NARRATOR

Indiana Jones looked down to see two rough looking rebels. Harsh metal protruded out of one’s hands at devastating angles. The other wore a metal ring around his eyes. Indiana recognized the vigilante group immediately by the branding on their chests, the X-Men.

 

CYCLOPS

Bring the gear down or I’ll blast you down.

 

INDIANA JONES

You wouldn’t dare! Melting or tarnishing this artifact in any way makes it useless to you!

 

WOLVERINE

You’re wrong Jones. We don’t care what happens to it so long as Overlord Magneto doesn’t get his filthy hands on it!

 

INDIANA JONES

How about you follow your friend’s example, close your eyes, and let me walk out of here?

 

WOLVERINE

 (chortles)

 

NARRATOR

That’s when Indiana became extremely aware of the low hissing noise coming from directly behind him.

 

INDIANA JONES

(screams like a little bitch)

 

NARRATOR

He screamed like a little bitch as he whipped around and came face to face with a thick black length slithering up the nearest pole.

 

INDIANA JONES

Why does it always have to be snakes? I hate snakes

 

NARRATOR

Indiana Jones clicked the red button on the handle of his whip causing the leather to glow a brilliant cobalt blue. It whipped through the air slicing through the metal of the pole like a hot knife through butter. But Mystique was faster than the darting whip.

 

MYSTIQUE

Hand over the gear. You know what will happen if Overlord Magneto gets his hands on that, the most dangerous metal on the planet. There will be universal bloodshed.

 

INDIANA JONES

And what exactly are you planning to do with it that’s so different?

 

MYSTIQUE

We’re going to destroy it.

 

NARRATOR

Indiana Jones cracked his whip in warning.

 

INDIANA JONES

Over my dead body.

 

NARRATOR

And that’s when shit it that fan. Wolverine clawed through a support beam with his laser claws collapsing the platform where Indiana and Mystique stood. They fell in what seemed like slow motion as Mystique transformed into a giant eagle and plucked the gear out of Indiana’s grip. The archaeologist scrambled to find the button on his whip that would allow him to swing to the next platform. Quicker and quicker he fell until at last, his thumb found the small round button. Immediately the blue glow of the whip disappeared and Indiana was able to entangle a thick pole.

 

CYCLOPS

X-men, roll out!

 

INDIANA JONES

Wait! You can’t just destroy an artifact of that quality. It belongs in a museum.

 

WOLVERINE

Didn’t Overlord Magneto send you to get this for him?

 

INDIANA JONES

Yes.

 

CYCLOPS

So, what’s your point Jones?

 

INDIANA JONES

I’m not the kind of man to allow an object like that get destroyed. Like I said, it belongs in a museum.

 

MYSTIQUE

You’re insane. Overlord Magneto would have your head if you betrayed him.

 

INDIANA JONES

Marshall College is far from Overlord Magneto’s reach, with the best security system on this side of the Pacific. I was planning on bringing it there, for further research and preservation.

 

NARRATOR

The three X-men regarded each other and then the still hanging adventurer.

 

INDIANA JONES  
So, what do ya say?

 

MYSTIQUE

It is an artifact full of history. It’s the only piece left from the original clocktower.

 

WOLVERINE

Well I don’t fucking trust him. He could just as easily hand it to someone on Overlord Magneto’s side.

 

CYCLOPS

Wolverine, look at me. I am the captain now. That means we go with what I say, and I say we give it to him.

 

NARRATOR

Wolverine begrudgingly tossed up the carbon steel gear which Indiana Jones skillfully caught with one hand.

 

INDIANA JONES  
Thank you

 

NARRATOR

Indiana Jones listened as the X-men’s footsteps faded into silence. He tossed the gear up in that air and caught it again before tucking it into his knapsack. Pressing the button on his bullwhips handle Jones sliced through the pole supporting him and gracefully landed on the ground below. He whistled to himself as he exited the clocktower and climbed into his hover Jeep. Casting one last glance towards the tall and ancient building Indiana Jones smiled. Overlord Magneto would be sure to hand over the Ark of the Covenant in exchange for this heap of old metal.

 

THE END


End file.
